Her Name is Liechtenstein
by Adelois
Summary: Yang England tahu, gadis itu selalu bersama kakaknya, Switzerland, mengekor di belakangnya. Bertubuh mungil, bermata hijau terang, dan sikap pemalunya yang menggemaskan. Tunggu, kenapa ia jadi berdebar-debar begini? Setting Hetalia Gakuen, crack!pair


**Her Name is Liechtenstein**

**Summary: oneshot. Yang England tahu, gadis itu selalu bersama kakaknya, Switzerland, mengekor di belakangnya. Bertubuh mungil, bermata hijau terang, dan sikap pemalunya yang menggemaskan. Tunggu, kenapa ia jadi berdebar-debar begini? Setting Hetalia Gakuen, crack!pair, R&R?**

**Warning: crack pair dengan crack story plus OOC-ness dan Lolicon-ness XD**

***UKLiech***

Awal pertemuan England dengan negara mungil itu adalah suatu kebetulan, mungkin.

Saat itu, saat si negara beraliskan tebal itu sedang kumpul-kumpul berlima bersama America, France, China dan Russia di kantin, muncul Switzerland dengan penampilannya yang seperti biasa. Muka seperti orang marah sambil menenteng sebuah pistol besar berjenis AK74, membuatnya tampak seperti ingin membunuh orang.

Dan seperti biasa, America menyapanya dengan gaya salute ala American, France yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Switzerland dan Russia yang mengacungkan pipa airnya di atas kepalanya sambil berkata, '_Become one with Russia, da?_'. Sedangkan si negara netral itu hanya mengacungkan senjatanya, bersiap menarik pelatuknya dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan dingin yang membekukan.

"Jangan berani menghalangi jalanku."

_Benar-benar hari yang biasanya_, batin England sambil berpangku tangan.

Tetapi sesuatu yang tidak biasa menangkap pandangannya.

Saat Switzerland berlalu melewati kelima negara sekutu itu, ia melihat ada seorang gadis mungil berjalan di belakangnya, mengekornya. Gadis mungil itu mungkin sepantaran dengan Sealand, negara micronation yang sebenarnya merupakan adik England. Rambut blonde pasir sepanjang bahu, mata besar berwarna hijau gelap dan sehelai pita besar berwarna ungu terikat di rambutnya. Gadis itu memiliki wajah yang sama persis dengan Switzerland, dengan perbedaan sikap yang lebih pemalu. Bahkan saat ia mendapati England tengah menatap dirinya, gadis mungil itu menundukkan kepalanya sambil mencengkeram seragam Switzerland erat-erat. Mungkin ia adik Switzerland, pikir England berasumsi.

Dengan tatapan seolah-olah terpesona menatap gadis mungil itu, England tanpa sadar bersiul, dan sebuah tamparan mendarat di belakang kepalanya.

"Bloody &*%$! You bloody idiot, apa yang kau lakukan? Sakit tahu!" omel England pada America yang melempar senyum innocent padanya.

"Dasar orang tua, bisa-bisanya kau bersiul ke arah gadis yang lebih muda darimu! Ingat usia, dong, Iggy. Udah bau tanah juga," dan dengan demikian America mendapat sebuah benjolan besar di kepalanya.

"Jangan bilang kau tertarik dengan adik Switzerland, mon Anglettere," kata France sambil menciumi mawarnya.

"A-apa?" warna merah menyelimuti wajah England, "Tunggu, kenapa kau bilang aku tertarik padanya?"

"Dari caramu memandangnya. Biasanya orang yang sedang jatuh cinta memandang gadis yang disukainya dengan tatapan penuh hasrat," France mengibaskan rambutnya dengan latar bunga mawar di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak mesum sepertimu."

"Aku tidak mesum, aku hanya menerapkan bagaimana kasih sayang itu seharusnya dilakukan."

Dan kedua negara itu kini saling melempar death glare masing-masing.

"Aiya, kalau England memang jatuh cinta pada adik Switzerland, artinya kau harus berhadapan dengan kakaknya terlebih dahulu, aru," kata China.

"Tunggu! Apa maksudnya kau bilang begitu? Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya!"

"Kalau seandainya aku bisa membawa adik Switzerland ke tempatku, artinya aku juga bisa membuat Switzerland bersatu padaku, da," dengan aura hitam menyelimuti sekitarnya, Russia tertawa 'kolkolkol', membuat keempat negara lainnya berusaha kabur darinya.

"Kau tak bisa berbuat begitu, Russia. Switzerland pasti akan menembakimu duluan, between your tight a**es," America membetulkan Texas yang agak turun dari posisinya.

"Kenapa begitu, da?" Russia memiringkan kepalanya dan menampakkan raut muka sedih, "Apakah pipaku tidak cukup membantu, ya?" ia mengayunkan pipanya.

Suasana kembali hening sejenak.

Dan suara batuk England memecahkan keheningan, "Pokoknya, aku tak akan pernah tertarik dengan gadis kecil sepertinya. Dan aku lebih memilih gadis dengan dada besar seperti Ukrai-" saat ia melihat Russia tersenyum padanya, England buru-buru melanjutkan, "Seperti… Taiwan," dan sebuah kerutan di dahi muncul di wajah China, "daripada gadis mungil sepertinya."

***UKLiech***

England memutuskan untuk pergi berkunjung ke perpustakaan setelah ia meninggalkan kantin. Ia malas mendengarkan pembicaraan keempat negara tadi mengenai dirinya yang dikira mereka menyukai adik Switzerland. Seberapapun ia menjelaskan pada mereka bahwa ia tak menyukai gadis itu, tetap saja mereka menggodanya. England menutupi wajah yang merah bak tomat Spain, ia merasa malu sekali saat kedatapan tengah melirik adik Switzerland dan bersiul ke arahnya seperti orang mesum. Kebanggaannya sebagai seorang gentleman sekarang hancur berkeping-keping.

Dan tiba-tiba England dikejutkan dengan suara buku-buku berjatuhan.

England mengerutkan dahinya dan mengintip ke arah rak buku di sebelahnya. Warna pink menghiasi pipinya saat ia melihat adik Switzerland tengah panik membereskan buku-buku yang berjatuhan di sekitarnya. Ia berdeham, menghela nafasnya untuk mengumpulkan keberanian dan berjalan mendekati negara mungil itu.

"May I help you, Miss?" tanyanya dengan sikap gentleman sejati, membungkukkan tubuhnya ke depan.

Gadis mirip Switzerland itu tampak kaget mendapati England tengah berdiri di hadapannya, mengulurkan bantuan, "N-nein. A-aku bisa membereskannya sendirian. Ini semua kesalahanku karena aku ceroboh."

England tersenyum. Ia berjongkok dan mengambil semua buku yang berjatuhan, sebelum kemudian menaruh semua buku itu di tempat mereka masing-masing. Adik Switzerland itu menatap England.

"Sebuah kewajiban seorang gentleman membantu seorang wanita," kata pria beralis tebal itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum malu-malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya, "Danke…"

"It's not a big deal," sahut England sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah gadis mungil itu, membantunya berdiri. Tanpa diduga gadis itu menerima uluran tangannya dan memberinya senyuman termanis yang pernah dilihat negara kekuasaan Queen Mary tersebut. Wajah England kembali memerah. "Jadi," kata England agak gugup, "Kau adik si negara maniak senjata itu-erm maksudku Switzerland, huh?"

"Ya. Dia kakakku. Walau kami bukan saudara sungguhan," ujar si ngadis mungil.

"Ehm. Begitu. Aku juga, dulu pernah mengangkat America menjadi adikku," kata England. Ia melihat gadis itu mulai asyik melihat-lihat buku di sekitarnya. England menjilat lidahnya dan bertanya, "Lalu, kalau boleh kutahu, siapakah namamu, Miss?"

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah England dan menatap England dengan bola matanya yang berwarna hijau gelap, lebih gelap dari pada warna matanya, "Namaku Liectenstein," jawab Liechtenstein sambil tersenyum, "Panggil aku Liechtenstein, Sir…"

"Aku United Kingdom, UK, tetapi aku sering dipanggil dengan sebutan England. Tak perlu memakai embel-embel Sir," England memperkenalkan dirinya, sambil mengayunkan tangannya ke dada dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit.

Hatinya berdesir melihat Liechtenstein juga ikut membungkukkan badannya sambil mengangkat roknya sedikit, "Senang berkenalan denganmu, England."

Mata England kini menyusuri seluruh tubuh Liechtenstein. Gadis mungil itu memiliki kaki kurus dan kecil berwarna pucat dan dada rata, tetapi tidak mengurangi kesempurnaan di mata England. Sang negara gentleman itu meletakkan tangannya di atas dadanya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Tunggu, kenapa ia harus berdebar-debar seperti ini? Bukankah ia sudah bilang bahwa ia tak akan tertarik pada gadis ini? Tapi kenapa… Untuk sesaat England merasa dirinya seperti kakek-kakek pedo mesum.

"England?" suara Liechtenstein mengejutkan England, "Kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu merah begitu… Apa kau sakit?" tanyanya khawatir.

"A-aku…" England merasakan dirinya terbata-bata, gugup, "Aku tidak-"

Terdengar suara letusan senjata api.

"ENGLAND! MENJAUH DARI ADIKKU!"

"Oops. Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang," England membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Liechtenstein dan langsung kabur dari perpustakaan.

***UKLiech***

"Aku melihatmu merayu adik Switzerland di perpustakaan. Kau cukup berani juga, Iggy," goda America sambil menyikut England di tulang rusuknya.

"Berisik! Aku tidak merayunya!" sanggah England, dengan wajah yang tak dapat dipungkiri lagi, memerah karena lagi-lagi tertangkap sedang bersama Liechtenstein di perpustakaan.

"Sayang sekali Switzerland keburu datang. Aku yakin kau sedang bersenang-senang tadi," timbrung France tertawa.

England mengomel, "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa tadi!"

"Lovey doovey…" America mulai bernyanyi-nyanyi ria, sementara England menutupi telinganya dengan tangannya.

"Kudengar katanya adik Switzerland yang bernama Liechtenstein itu sangat menyukai bunga lily," kata France. Sejenak perhatian England teralihkan. Ia menoleh ke arah France dengan tatapan penasaran, "Biasanya pagi-pagi sekali ia selalu pergi mengunjungi kebun bunga lily. Kurasa ia sangat senang berkebun."

"Oh, ya?" England pura-pura tak tertarik dengan perkataan France. Tapi America dan France yang bisa melihat mata England berbinar-binar senang dan keduanya hanya tertawa pelan bersamaan.

***UKLiech***

Keesokan paginya, England pergi ke halaman sekolah. Ia melihat sekumpulan bunga bermekaran di pagi hari pada musim semi ini. Ia pergi melihat-lihat ke sekelilingnya dan melihat hamparan luas bunga lily. Negara mantan bajak laut itu bermaksud pergi kemari setelah ia mendengar perkataan France kemarin. Siapa tahu Liechtenstein memang ada di sini.

Entah kenapa, ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan adik Switzerland itu. Dan ia pun mendekati hamparan bunga lily tersebut dan melihat Liechtenstein berdiri di antaranya sambil memegang penyiram tanaman. Wajah England memerah. Ia berani bersumpah ia melihat para fairy miliknya ikut terbang mengelilingi Liechtenstein. Di matanya, Liechtenstein tampak seperti gadis tercantik yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Ah. England. Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Liechtenstein mendapati England tengah berdiri bersebrangan dengannya.

England buru-buru tersenyum, "Selamat pagi, Liechtenstein. A-aku, ehm, sedang berjalan-jalan. Dan kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Liechtenstein menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, "Aku sedang berkebun. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali bisa berkebun di pagi hari seperti ini, di mana bunga-bunga masih tampak cantik dan segar."

"Aku juga senang berkebun."

"Oh, ya? Lalu apa bunga favoritmu?"

"Hmm. Mawar," England menundukkan kepalanya sedikit agar ia bisa melihat Liechtenstein sepantaran dengan matanya, "Tapi aku juga cukup menyukai bunga lily. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku sangat menyukai bunga lily," kata Liechtenstein dengan senyuman kecil dan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya, "Di tempatku bunga lily jarang sekali bisa mekar seindah ini di pagi hari. Hanya pada musim semi dan panas aku bisa menanam mereka. Aku senang sekali bisa menanam mereka di sini, " England termangut-mangut mendengar cerita Liechtenstein. Negara yang tampak pemalu ini rupanya mau bicara begitu banyak padanya, "Lalu apa kau mau mencoba menyirami bunga-bunga ini? Kau senang berkebun, bukan?"

"Eh? Aku boleh menyirami bunga-bunga milikmu?" England menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu saja," Liechtenstein memberikan gembor yang dipegangnya pada England. Negara beralis tebal itu menerima gembor yang diberikan Liechtenstein dengan tangan gemetaran. Bahkan jari-jari tangan Liechtenstein begitu mungil, membuat England ingin memegangnya lebih lama.

Dan pagi itu terasa singkat.

***UKLiech***

Keesokannya, England berniat menemui Liechtenstein secara diam-diam. Tetapi America dan France selalu saja berada di sampingnya, membuatnya kesulitan untuk berbicara dengan negara mungil itu, bahkan Liechtenstein tampak selalu bersama Switzerland seharian penuh. England menghela nafas. Sepertinya ia akan jarang memiliki kesempatan untuk kembali berbicara dengan Liechtenstein.

Pada malam hari ia jadi sangat sulit untuk tidur karena banyak memikirkan soal Liechtenstein, sehingga siang harinya ia tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk tidur siang. Bahkan terkadang nafsu makannya jadi berkurang karena akhir-akhir ini ia jadi memikirkan Liechtenstein secara terus menerus. Bahkan para peri miliknya sampai kebingungan dengan perubahan sikap England yang akhir-akhir ini banyak melamun. Padahal biasanya mereka sering menangkap basah England sedang adu mulut dengan France atau America, atau adu death glare dengan Belarus.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi, tampaknya England memang benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan Liechtenstein, pikir para peri England.

"Kau kenapa England?" tanya salah seorang dwarf England pada masternya saat ia menangkap England sedang bengong memandang ke luar jendela kamarnya.

"Hee, bukan apa-apa," sahut England singkat. Pikirannya melayang jauh soal Liechtenstein. Ia ingin sekali bertemu dan berbicara dengan negara manis itu.

Tetapi rupanya sang dewi Fortuna masih berpihak padanya. Siang itu, di siang bolong, England menemukan Liechtenstein sedang duduk sendirian di antara tanaman lilynya. England langsung mengambil kesempatan untuk menghampirinya.

"Err, halo," sapa England pada Liechtenstein dengan berusaha menunjukkan sikap gentlemannya yang seperti biasa, tapi gagal gara-gara ia merasa gugup.

Liechtenstein menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum padanya, "Hei, England. Kebetulan kau ada di sini."

"Err, yeah. Kebetulan," England menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, bingung dengan apa yang hendak dikatakannya, "Jadi, sudah lama kita tak bertemu."

Alis Liechtenstein terangkat, "Kita baru dua hari tidak bertemu."

"Well, itu terasa lama."

Liechtenstein tergelak pelan mendengar jawaban England. Wajah England langsung merona merah, "A-apa yang kau tertawakan? I-itu kan pendapatku bahwa kita sudah lama tak bertemu! K-kau jangan berburuk sangka!" ujarnya, berusaha meyakinkan Liechtenstein.

"Aku tidak menertawakanmu," kata Liechtenstein, "Uhm… Aku hanya berpikir, bahwa aku punya pikiran yang sama denganmu," kini gantian wajah Liechtenstein yang merona merah, "E-entah kenapa, aku berpikir bahwa aku sangat merindukanmu. Padahal baru dua hari kita tak saling bersapa…" ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil meremas roknya.

England merutuk dalam hatinya mendengar perkataan Liechtenstein, '_Aww hell… She's so sweet! What a cutie!_' Dan mereka pun langsung saling berdiam-diaman selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya England tampak sibuk meraih-raih sesuatu dari dalam kantung celananya.

"Ehm, kau sedang apa, England? Apa kau kehilangan sesuatu?" tanya Liechtenstein penasaran melihat England sibuk dengan kantung celananya.

England tidak menjawab. Tetapi setelah ia menemukan apa yang dicarinya, ia mengarahkan tangannya pada Liechtenstein sambil memalingkan wajahnya, "…untukmu," katanya.

Liechtenstein memandangi sesuatu yang ada di tangan England dengan pandangan bingung. Lalu ia mengambilnya dengan agak ragu, "Ini untukku?" tanyanya bingung pada dirinya sendiri, tidak percaya. Ia tak percaya bahwa England menghadiahkan sesuatu untuknya. Tetapi negara beralis tebal itu hanya tersenyum manyun sambil mengangguk pelan, rona merah di kedua pipinya, "Ini sapu tangan…" Liechtenstein mengangkat sapu tangan rajutan dengan bunga lily yang dirajut di sekitarnya. Ia menoleh ke arah England, "Apa kau yang membuatnya?"

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk menghabiskan waktu luangku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk merajutkannya untukmu," England memalingkan mukanya sambil melipat kedua tangannya, "Kalau kau tak menyukainya, kau bisa membuangnya."

"NEIN!" teriak Liechtenstein, "A-aku sangat menyukainya! A-aku senang sekali kau membuatkannya untukku," kata Liechtenstein, "D-danke… schon…" ia berjinjit dan mengecup pipi England.

England berasa di surga dengan para peri terbang mengelilinginya.

"ENGLAND!" terdengar suara letusan api dari belakang keduanya, membuat England dan Liechtenstein sama-sama melompat dari tempat mereka berdiri. Ketika mereka menoleh, berdiri di belakang mereka Switzerland bersama dengan France, Russia, dan America—dengan mulut sama-sama terbuka, "AKU SUDAH BILANG UNTUK MENJAUH DARI ADIKKU! SEKARANG MENYINGKIR DARI ADIKKU ATAU KAU AKAN KUTEMBAK SEKARANG JUGA DENGAN SENAPANKU INI!"

England menutup telinganya mendengar suara teriakan Switzerland. Ia juga merasa sangat malu mengetahui ia tertangkap basah sedang bersama dengan Liechtenstein. Oh, crap.

"Nii-chan! England hanya-"

"…ternyata memang benar kalau England menyukai Liechtenstein," kata France sambil mengobservasi ulang keduanya.

England dan Liechtenstein sama-sama memerah mendengarnya.

"What-"

"Kalian berkencan?" tanya America tak percaya.

"TIDAK BOLEH ADA SEORANG PUN YANG MENGENCANI ADIKKU!" teriak Switzerland kalap.

Russia hanya senyam-senyum dengan sebuah tanda tanya besar di atas kepalanya.

"T-tunggu dulu! Ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan!" bantah England, wajahnya merah padam, perasaan marah dan malu yang amat sangat menyelimutinya, "A-aku dan Liechtenstein hanya kebetulan bertemu di sini, lalu kami mengobrol sebentar!"

"Lalu apa yang dipegang oleh Liechtenstein, da? Aku melihatnya kau memberikannya pada Liechtenstein… Sayang sekali kau tidak membuatkan satu untukku, da," Russia memasang muka sedih, "Tapi aku lebih menyukai syal yang diberikan nee-chan, da…"

Kini di depan England dan Liechtenstein, America, France, Russia dan Switzerland—yang masih memegang senapannya, berdiri sambil memasang wajah yang bertuliskan 'kami minta penjelasan sekarang juga'. England melirik ke arah Liechtenstein yang wajahnya juga memerah sama dengannya.

England kehabisan kata-kata. Tetapi beberapa detik kemudian ia berkata, "Dengar. Aku memberikan sapu tangan yang kurajut sendiri karena… ehm, aku…" otak England berusaha berpikir dengan keras mencari alasan yang tepat. Tapi gagal sehingga ia melanjutkan, "Tapi aku, sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan anak kecil dengan dada rata. Aku lebih memilih cewek cantik dengan dada besar seperti Ukraine atau…"

England menghentikan ucapannya saat ia melihat setitik air mata menetes di wajah Liechtenstein. Gadis mungil itu menangis. Perasaan bersalah langsung menyelimuti England, "Li-"

Liechtenstein sudah pergi berlari dari hadapannya, sebelum England sempat menghentikannya.

_God bless England_…

"Kau!" Switzerland menarik kerah baju England, "Apa yang kau katakan pada adikku sampai membuatnya menangis? Kau ini sungguh-sungguh menyukainya, bukan?"

England hanya diam.

"Tsk," Switzerland mendecih marah sebelum akhirnya ia berlari menyusul adiknya.

Kini tinggal France, America dan Russia yang bersama dengannya. England tampak frustasi setelah apa yang telah dikatakannya pada Liechtenstein. Sebenarnya ia tak sungguh-sungguh berniat mengatakannya, tapi entah kenapa ide buruk itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Tadi kau bilang apa soal nee-chan?"

Satu kalimat yang membuat England langsung tersentak. Ia menatap Russia yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin dan tersenyum dengan senyuman yang mampu membekukan seluruh benua Eropa, sementara aura hitam menyeruak dari tubuhnya. Gawat. England lupa bahwa ada Russia saat ia mengatakan soal ukuran dada Ukraine. Benar-benar situasi yang buruk.

"…maaf. Aku tak sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya," kata England sambil menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan situasi yang sesungguhnya, tapi aku malah…" ia menghela nafas, "Memang Liechtenstein tidak memiliki dada sebesar Ukraine ataupun Hungary, tapi aku menemukan sesuatu yang berbeda padanya… yang membuatku tertarik…"

"Kau sebenarnya memang menyukai Liechtenstein kan Anglettere?" tanya France, "Kau tahu, seharusnya cinta itu tidak dapat dibohongi." England menggeram marah mendengar perkataan France. Tapi sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan rivalnya itu memang benar. England hanya menatap kedua ujung sepatunya.

"Lalu apa yang sebaiknya yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya putus asa.

"Mungkin sebaiknya sekarang kau minta maaf pada Liechtenstein dan menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya padanya," ujar America sambil membetulkan Texas yang melorot sampai ke batang hidungnya, "Kau tahu Iggy, masih ada kesempatan untuk menyampaikan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya padanya."

Alis tebal England terangkat, "Kau bisa bicara mengenai cinta?"

"Apa maksudnya itu?" America tersentak mendengar ucapan England, merasa tersinggung.

"Pokoknya, terima kasih," England membalikkan badannya, "Sepertinya ada hal penting yang harus aku lakukan sekarang," ia tersenyum.

"Good luck," seru America sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah England.

"Tunggu sebentar England," terdengar suara Russia dari belakang England, "Aku masih belum bisa memaafkanmu atas apa yang kau katakan soal nee-chanku…"

England tak mau ambil resiko untuk menoleh ke belakang dan langsung berlari secepat mungkin.

***UKLiech***

England yang pada saat itu sedang mencari keberadaan Liechtenstein, berhenti berlari saat ia melihat Switzerland berjalan keluar dari ruang kelas. Si negara netral itu mengernyitkan alisnya saat ia melihat England berdiri di depannya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari saku celananya dan mengarahkannya pada England.

"Mau apa kau ke sini setelah menyakiti Liechtenstein?"

"Hei, hei! Kenapa kau mengacungkan pistol padaku? A-aku ke sini hanya ingin… minta maaf," jawab England sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Kau pikir ia akan memaafkanmu begitu saja?" tanya Switzerland dengan suara yang mengintimidasi.

England menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dan wajahnya memerah, "Aku tak yakin ia akan memaafkanku, tapi kurasa… Aku akan terus minta maaf sampai ia memaafkanku," ia memalingkan wajahnya karena malu dengan apa yang telah dikatakan oleh dirinya sendiri, "Dan maaf Switzerland, karena aku telah menyukai adikmu. Mungkin setelah aku minta maaf aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya."

Mata Switzerland terbelalak lebar. Ia menurunkan pistolnya, "Kalau kau sudah bilang begitu, aku tak punya pilihan. Perbaiki apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya," katanya sambil berlalu.

England menelan ludahnya sebelum ia memasuki ruang kelas. Belum pernah seumur hidupnya ia merasa segugup ini. Dengan mengerahkan seluruh keberaniannya, England berjalan memasuki ruang kelas. Ruang kelas begitu sepi, sampai ia mendengar suara isakan tangis di pojok kelas. Jantung England terasa seperti berhenti berdetak.

Ia melihat Liechtenstein duduk menyendiri di pojok kelas sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sang negara dengan rambut blonde berantakan itu melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri sang negara mungil yang tengah menangis di hadapannya. England menyentuh bahu Liechtenstein dengan hati-hati, "Liechtenstein?"

Liechtenstein masih menangis.

England menghela nafas dalam-dalam, "Liechtenstein, aku… aku minta maaf," katanya sambil menggaruk pipinya, "Aku tak sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya, aku tidak membencimu karena kau berdada rata…" matanya yang berwarna deep green melirik ke tangan Liechtenstein yang sedang mengenggam sapu tangan yang diberikannya pada gadis itu, "Tapi aku menganggapmu menarik karena kau berbeda dari pada wanita lainnya yang selama ini kukenal."

Ia mengarahkan tangannya ke wajah Liechtenstein dan mengangkat dagunya. Kini di hadapan England ada wajah Liechtenstein yang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Aku mengatakan hal itu pada mereka karena aku… well, aku merasa sangat malu kalau sampai mereka tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya…" tangannya bergerak ke arah tangan Liechtenstein dan menarik sapu tangan dari tangan mungil gadis itu. Lalu ia menghapus air mata Liechtenstein dengan sapu tangan itu, "Alasanku memberikanmu sapu tangan rajutanku sendiri, karena aku ingin kau menerima sesuatu yang kuhasilkan dari tanganku sendiri dan kubuat dengan sepenuh hati…"

Liechtenstein masih sesenggukan, tapi England kembali melanjutkan, "Alasanku yang lainnya mengapa aku memberikan sapu tangan ini padamu karena aku…" England merasakan tenggorokannya kering walau seberapa banyaknya ia menelan ludahnya, "Karena aku… Aku… I-I've fallen in love with you…"

Mata Liechtenstein berbinar, "…sungguh?"

Wajah England kembali merah padam, "Well, kalau kau tak mau memaafkanku, mungkin aku bisa pergi sekarang," ia membalikkan badannya. Tetapi Liechtenstein meraih tangannya. Negara beralis tebal itu menoleh sejenak ke arah Liechtenstein dengan wajah semerah tomat Spain, bahkan lebih merah dari tomat si negara pecinta tomat itu.

"Ich liebe dich auch," kata Liechtenstein sambil setengah berbisik.

England menampakkan senyum lebar di wajahnya, hatinya merasa senang, tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya dari bibir Liechtenstein. England membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar Liechtenstein, mengecup bibir gadis itu. Liechtenstein menutup kedua matanya saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir milik England. Mereka berciuman sampai terdengar suara langkah kaki dalam jumlah banyak. Dan dalam sekejap, di ruang kelas telah dimasuki beberapa negara lain selain mereka. Para negara itu menyaksikan England dan Liechtenstein tengah berciuman.

Para negara cewek memasang wajah kaget dengan rona merah di wajah mereka masing-masing, sementara para negara cowok membuka mulut mereka lebar-lebar, shock dengan apa yang mereka lihat. England dan Liechtenstein langsung menghentikan ciuman mereka.

"E-England, ka-kau… Kukira kau dengan America dan France… tapi kenapa…" Hungary tak dapat menyembunyikan kekecewaan karena harapannya sebagai seorang fujoshi keliru melihat England dan Liechtenstein.

"Igirisu-san… seorang lolicon?" wajah Japan memerah.

"…begitu rupanya," gumam Netherlands, senang melihat England memiliki kesukaan yang sama dengannya.

America, Russia dan France hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Liechtenstein dan England tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa malu mereka. Tapi England memaksa perasaannya untuk bersikap jujur. Ia menarik Liechtenstein dalam pelukannya dan berseru, "Benar. Mulai saat ini, aku dan Liechtenstein adalah sepasang kekasih? Kalian mengerti? Kalau kalian berani berkomentar macam-macam, I'll fuckin kill you!" ia menutup matanya saking malu dengan apa yang telah ia katakan, tapi saat ia membuka sebelah matanya untuk melihat Liechtenstein tersenyum padanya, ia tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan gembiranya.

Ia dan Liechtenstein kembali berciuman, sementara para negara lainnya menyoraki mereka. England tersentak saat ia mendengar suara letusan senjata api.

"ENGLAND! BERHENTI MENCIUMI ADIKKU ATAU AKU AKAN MENEMBAKIMU SEKARANG JUGA!"

_**fin**_

**Author's Note: akhirnya selesai juga fanfic pertamaku! XD Aku merasa berdosa sekali membuat England kelewat OOC di sini. Soalnya gak seru kalau England tidak OOC :3 *ditembakin Switzerland* Karena tak ada yang membuat fanfic England x Liechtenstein aku jadi tertantang membuat fanfic ini. Maaf minna kalau ceritanya agak rush dan terlalu aneh . **

**Sekian terima kasih telah membaca fanficku klik tombol review untuk komentar, flame dan kritik dan saran XD *flees***


End file.
